


Happy Birthday!  aka Reason 24- Forgot to Buy a Birthday Present (for the 50 Reasons to Have Sex Darcyland Challenge)

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis have been dating for a few months, but misunderstandings have kept them from getting far with each other.  When Steve forgets Darcy's birthday, she has suggestions what he can give her instead.</p><p>#Reason24tohavesexforgottobuyabirthdaypresent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!  aka Reason 24- Forgot to Buy a Birthday Present (for the 50 Reasons to Have Sex Darcyland Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Playing on Tumblr today I happened across the Darcyland challenge list and got approved for Reason 24- forgot to buy a birthday present. Feelings made their way into it cuz that's how I roll. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I think it jumped out of my head because I'm a little nervous to start posting my really long fic. I'm fiddling with it like crazy... *sigh*

Darcy Lewis thought that turning twenty-six would be more fun than it was. Sure. The mad scientists that were on hand gave her a nice birthday muffin and a latte when she turned up in the lab, but their creativity was more zoned in on massively important discoveries than social stuff, so that fizzed out quickly and it felt like any other day. Well, almost any other day. It was July 4th, after all. Darcy now lived in New York City, acting as PA to her friend Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Dr. Bruce Banner, a gentle man who almost never turned into a rage monster in front of his friends and scared the ever-living crap out of them. There was that once, but it was totally Tony Stark’s fault and no one blamed Bruce at all, not even Steve. 

Steve was Steve Rogers, as in Captain (oh-what-an-ass) America! Yeah, he was definitely one of the other perks of Avengers Tower life. The first time they’d met he’d been unable to say a word at all, just blushed and STARED at Darcy so much that she’d eventually excused herself to the ladies room to make sure she didn't have something in her teeth or her hair. When she came back out she saw that he was standing at the edge of the hallway, not obviously waiting for her to anyone’s perception but her own. Still, Darcy knew an attraction-inspired stalking when she saw one, even if it involved Captain America. She closed the bathroom door behind her and said, “So, I checked and there’s nothing wrong with me that I can see. What’s up, Cap?”

He turned and looked at her heatedly and she smirked, intrigued by the knowledge that HE was up, to say the very least. He seemed to be the kind to trip over his tongue, though. He put one hand on the back of his neck and awkwardly replied, “I don’t see anything, either. Wrong, I mean.”

She grinned and said, “You look like you see something you like.” He nodded and ducked his head and she was GONE for him. FINALLY, she’d found a man who needed someone who could fill any silence, something she excelled at. He finally managed to ask her out a few days later and she was pretty sure his smile when she said yes had short-circuited her brain beyond repair.

That was two long months, MANY joke-filled/casual exchanges, and seven dates ago. SEVEN dates. Steve was amazing. He brought flowers at the beginning of every date. He opened every door, pulled out every chair, wrapped her in his coat on cool nights, always let her know when duty called him away and when he came home safely, treated her with more respect than anyone (including Darcy) ever had, was THERE between her and any danger, and made her feel completely adored. She figured if she ever ended up in a position to find out, she’d discover he even left the toilet seat down, but getting to that position was the problem.

The goodnight kiss at the end of date one had left her panting for more. It had been the most gentle of kisses to start, but had escalated until he’d apologized and almost run from her. By date three she was so ready to go to bed with him that she thought she’d combust and barely held her passions back despite all of his looks of panic and discomfort. By date six she was hardly wearing clothes at all when he came to pick her up for a night at the movies. He’d stared at her red silk tank and boy shorts, blushed, and apologized for being early (That was absolutely not true! Captain America lied to her!); then insisted on waiting in the hall while she finished dressing. Her frustration was such that she had to cry and get herself off before she could possibly go sit at the movies with him for two damned long hours. But his uncomfortable blushes had left her feeling guilty, guilty and guiltier. She was sure her desire to defile a national icon would send her straight to hell. According to the rumor mill (aka Tony Stark’s loud mouth), Steve was a virgin. Darcy’s frustration levels were epic, but her affection for Steve was even MORE epic, so she sort of ‘apologized’ by not bringing up sex up at all on date seven. She dressed as primly and properly as she possibly could and kept her hands, lips, and sad lady parts to herself. If she (totally in vain hopes) wore naughty underwear beneath the school-girl skirt and the sweet pink blouse, that was her business.

Anyway, that was recent history. Today was July 4th and it was Darcy’s birthday, Steve’s birthday too since he was apparently BORN to be Captain America. Other than the birthday muffin and a lovely card from Pepper Potts, Darcy had gotten no love. Steve had been away on a mission for several days and would return God-knew-when. She’d had no word from him or any of the other Avengers in days and she wasn't the only woman on edge in Avengers Tower at the moment.

As the day progressed and she saw the smoke of nearby rooftop cookout celebrations out the lab window, Darcy began to sulk. She’d all but snarled at the delivery guy who showed up with new equipment that had Jane swooning, all because she’d hoped for a second that he’d instead brought her something from her sweetie. 

When she’d gotten sick while Steve was away the week after their first date he’d found a way, in the middle of raiding a terrorist base, to send flowers and the sweetest ‘get well’ note in history. Other times he’d sent her flowers and small gifts like earrings and chocolates. On her birthday? Nothing, nada, zip! She finally texted him a message and attached an image of her present to him (a kick-ass bunch of art supplies and a book about Gil Elvgren and Vargas pinups since he’d blushingly mentioned she reminded him of one) and didn't heard anything back from him at all. The fear that he was in danger and couldn't respond gnawed at her. Somewhere in the course of SEVEN frustration-inducing dates she’d really fallen for Steve Rogers. So, when she found herself all alone on the night of her birthday watching the Boston and DC fireworks on TV and drinking vodka (un-American, she knew, but fuck all she needed it!), she finally broke down and cried. This led to more vodka and more crying.

As the DC fireworks finale started, she heard a soft knock at her door. She dried her eyes and stumbled to the door and opened it, saying, “Oh, thank God you’re okay!” when she found Steve on the other side, still in his Captain America uniform. She hugged him and pulled back quickly. He looked bad, his expression serious and sad. She pulled him inside the door and gestured, “There’s your loot, birthday boy. I hope you like it. I got some strange looks at the artsy bookstore for buying that book. Guess they thought I play for the other team and have a kink for it or something. All I could wonder was why that would raise eyebrows in an artsy shop. I’d expect them to be all open-minded, not judge-y. Or maybe the guys at the register were caught up in a voyeur fantasy starring yours truly and that’s why they looked like they couldn't see straight.” She saw Steve swallow hard and look distressed while blushing. She apologized, “I’m sorry! Forget I mentioned that. Ixnay on the exSay.” He shot her a look of confused disbelief.

Steve stared at the present, a look of dismay overwhelming his handsome face. He cleared his throat and glanced at the TV, seeing the fireworks onscreen. Finally, he choked out, “Birthday? You mean it’s the Fourth of July?”

Darcy nodded, laughed, gestured at the onscreen fireworks, and took a swig of her vodka, then offered him the bottle. He shook his head shortly, frowning. She sighed in an exaggerated (slightly buzzed) fashion, “Come on, Steve! Don’t frown on the vodka. I've gotten no birthday love except for a measly muffin from Jane and Erik! Oh, and a latte, but everyone’s been worried about you guys, waiting and hoping desperately for word. I even got teary with worry, if you can believe it. You don’t look injured, but you look like someone kicked your puppy, so I’m guessing heavy stuff went down.” She sat on the couch and sipped the vodka again, “Come here and tell Darcy all about it, Handsome. Maybe I can make you feel better.” She hiccuped and frowned at him, “Sorry. I promise to behave myself since that’s what you’re all about.”

Steve shook his head, obviously annoyed about something momentarily, but dismissed it and groaned, “It’s your birthday!”

Darcy laughed, jumped up, and started to sing the Beatles song (complete with guitar sound effects) and dance along, “You say it’s your birthday! It’s my birthday too, yeah! They say it’s your birthday! We’re gonna have a good time! I’m glad it’s your birthday! Happy Birthday to you!” She leaned close and kissed his unresponsive lips. “Where’s my present?”

He sighed deeply, “I forgot to buy you a present.” He looked down at the floor, utterly miserable, “I’m so sorry. I forgot it was this week.”

Her eyes went round. “You forgot your birthday?”

He shook his head with frustration. “What? To hell with my birthday! I forgot yours!”

She couldn't help but feel a bit deflated, but shrugged and said, “Oh. Okay. No biggie.”

He sighed and began to pace. “No. It IS a big deal! I don’t know why you put up with me, Darcy. I disappear for days at a time. I put constant pressure on you for more than you’re ready for. I make you cry. And now I forget your birthday?! I’m the worst sort of boyfriend. I don’t even deserve your forgiveness. All I can hope for is that you’ll eventually forgive me enough that we can be ‘friends.’”

Her knees went weak and she sat on the couch, feeling like she’d had the wind knocked out of her. “Are you breaking up with me?” She thought to herself if that were the case this WOULD be the birthday from hell.

He nodded, “I’m not good enough for you. I’m sorry for everything, doll, really sorry.” He turned towards the door.

Panicking, she said, “Wait. What pressure? What that I’m not ready for?”

He turned back and sighed again. “I deserve to have to confess it all, I’m sure.” He ran his hands through his hair and spoke with deep agitation. “I’m so sorry I have such terrible self-control. I've been like a dog. Staring at your body so much, telling you that you look like a pin-up, and looking at you when I showed up early that night like I had a right to you. I heard you crying after that, you know, while I waited in the hall. I had to take a walk to cool off before I came back for you. I care about you, Darcy. I’m not gonna lie and pretend I’m ready for marriage, though. So, I’m sorry.”

Darcy stared at him, stunned and hoping she wasn't more vodka-fogged than she’d realized. “Wait. I don’t understand. Do you think we have to wait for marriage for sex?” She stood up again.

He shrugged and sighed. “You’re a nice girl. I admire that, really.” He shifted towards the door.

Darcy said, “If you squirm out that door I’ll have Thor pound you with Mew Mew, mister. Don’t even think it!” Steve looked puzzled but stayed still.

Darcy pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it at him. “Are you under the impression that I’m a scared virgin, Steven Grant Rogers?”

His eyes bulged as he stared at her now-shirtless breasts, mouth gaping and an incredible blush creeping into his face and down his neck. He nodded, but looked terribly confused. He said “On our first date, we were talking about me not being able to get drunk and how that’s good since it keeps me from losing control. You said you were more like a fish.” He nodded emphatically- like that was an explanation.

She said, “Which means that I think I drink too much sometimes! What did it mean to you?” She looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

He said, “I thought you meant you hadn't lost control enough to even French kiss yet.” His gaze was firmly glued to her chest, blush still rising in his cheeks.

She noted that and said, “So… um, do you blush when you’re horny rather than when you’re embarrassed like I – uh, apparently MISTAKENLY - assumed?”

His gaze moved back up finally and he reluctantly nodded. She breathed out a long sigh. “We are the most ridiculous people ever, messing up slang from different eras! Prepare to blush now, big guy, cuz I've got a thing or two to say that you need to hear. For instance, you heard me crying? That was frustration. If you’d waited a few more minutes you’d have heard me getting myself off because I want you so damned much.” Steve gaped like a fish at THAT pronouncement. “You were NOT early that night. I answered the door dressed that way on purpose to seduce you.” She let her gaze roam over his form in the Captain America suit. When she reached his face again it was very red.

She undid her jeans and shrugged them down her legs. “I know what I want for my birthday.”

Steve swallowed hard and asked, “What do you want?”

She bit her lip nervously. “Are you a virgin, Steve?” He shook his head. She asked, “Are you experienced?” He nodded, raking his gaze over her eagerly. She said, “Me, too. Sex is one of my favorite things.” His breath shuddered slightly. She said, “So, here’s what I want. First I want for Captain America to kiss me everywhere until I come apart a lot.” He nodded slowly. Her breathing came faster. “Then, since I know you've been in the field for days, I want to have a nice shower together with you, Steve, during which there will be some good, hard shower sex, during which I hope both of us will come. In commemoration of the fact that it is your birthday I might also kiss you all over and suck you off, at least partway, once you are cleaned up and before the hard sex.” He grinned and nodded. She was trembling. “Afterwards, however much later it needs to be, I’d like for us to make love in my bed and spend the night in each other’s arms.”

Steve’s blush looked painful at this point. He said, “One of the perks of the serum is that I’m up for more very quickly. I can go all night if you let me, doll.” He began to stalk slowly towards her. She was visibly trembling with anticipation.

She nodded, “So, TO BE CLEAR, for my birthday I’d like for you to fuck me every way you know how until I can’t take it anymore.”

His grin was filthy now as he gasped. “I can do that.” He stood in front of her and whispered, “I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look satisfied.”

She admitted, “You look hot enough I’m almost starting without you, but I need you to work for it.”

He fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her panties down, noticing how soaked they were. She felt the leather of his finger-less uniform gloves scraping against her thighs and shuddered, nearly ready to peak just from his proximity and the promise of more. He reached for her hand and gently pulled her to sitting, shifting her legs so he was between them. With an impressively quick motion he undid her bra. She muttered, “No way! That’s a four-hook catch!”

He eased the bra off of her, the leather causing goose bumps on her arms. He said, “You said Cap to start, right?” She nodded. He asked, “Cowl on or off?” She shivered slightly as she considered the question. He pulled the cowl out of a pocket in the back of the uniform and put it on, smirking slightly. He breathed in and out hard as he looked at her. Then in his most authoritarian ‘Captain’ voice he said, “I expect you to come for me, Miss.” She shuddered all over at the sound of words and nearly complied just from the unexpected thrill. He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth hard and demandingly. She began to whimper, more so as she felt his gloved fingers move to her nipples, teasing and demanding, each touch shooting straight to her core. Then he moved down and took one nipple between his lips and teeth, suckling at her gently while she stared at the entrancing sight. He murmured, “I’m falling for you, Miss Lewis.” He shifted his lips to her other breast and began to play with her spit-slicked nipple hard with his fingers, shifting to rub the edge of the leather against her. She gasped and writhed, enjoying his attention to detail thoroughly.

He stopped and moved back on his heels. He quirked a slight grin and moved her so that she was laying down. Almost too quickly for her to believe he rolled her a bit to the side and swatted her bottom with his leather clad hand. It stung a little bit. “That’s for thinking I’m still a virgin.” She gasped and nodded. He nudged her onto her back again and gently parted her legs, eyes focused on his next objective. “This is for putting up with my stupidity.” He leaned down and kissed his way up her thigh, inhaled and muttered, “Heavenly.” He kissed his way back up to her breast and began to explore between her legs with his fingers at a leisurely and thorough pace, avoiding her clit entirely at first while she cried out with want. He nibbled at her nipples sharply, causing her to cry out with pleasure. “That’s my girl.” He grazed the edge of the glove over her clit and she nearly came apart from that, moaning loudly. Then he removed the cowl and his gloves, parted her legs further and slid first one, then a second finger, into her dripping core and began to slowly rub against her g-spot. She was grinding against his fingers hard and whimpering loudly. His pace was just shy of that needed for her to come. He resisted her efforts to speed things. He leaned in and lightly touched her clit with his tongue, then began moving both his tongue and his fingers hard and fast, right up to the edge of release, then stopping and holding her still. She cursed. He started working her again and pushed her through one, then two long orgasms in quick succession. She was stunned as she heard herself scream with pleasure. She lay limp for a long minute while he slowly and gently returned to pressing kisses, gentle and sensual, all over her skin.

Finally, she regained the power of speech, “How the fuck did Stark get the idea you’re a virgin?”

He chuckled, “They whitewashed the image for the comic books and little-boy Stark grew up on those.”

She laughed, “Little-boy Stark?!”

He picked her up and rasped, “Later. Shower now. I’m about to die.”

In her bathroom, she helped him release the skin-tight uniform, and ran the water while he finished struggling it off. She turned back to him and found herself speechless as she saw how desperately turned on he looked. It was a good look. 

He stepped under the spray and began cleaning himself with military efficiency. She stepped in next to him, grateful for the ridiculously over-sized shower, squeezed a bit of soap into her hands and began to run them all over his body. His muscles tensed and jumped under her exploration. She moaned as she finally got her hands on his ass. He put some soap on his hands and began to rub and pluck at her breasts, hands slipping over her sensitive skin. She felt aftershocks of her earlier orgasms and moaned appreciatively, then dropped to her knees. He gasped. She gently pushed him back against the wall. She murmured, “You’re bigger than most guys, hon. I’ll do my best and take everything from you that I can.” He growled slightly, bobbing in anticipation while she opened her plump lips and slid them down on him. He groaned. She sucked hard as she pulled back off with a pop and muttered, “Fish! For God’s sake! I French-kissed a guy for the first time when I was fifteen. I French-kissed a girl for the first time when I was twenty three. Just don’t tell Thor about that one.” Steve gasped and shuddered as she took him in as deeply as she could. She pulled back again and ran her tongue along his length firmly, then circled his tip with her tongue and suckled his tip in again hard.

He choked, “Did you do more with her?” He had his hands braced against the walls of the shower.

She shrugged and pulled him in and out of her mouth a few times, hard. “We just made out. We were lonely and drunk. I’m afraid Erik walked in on us. I’m not sure if it scarred him or turned him on. I didn't check. I like my old men looking young and fit, you know?” Steve choked slightly. She sucked him in and out rhythmically a few times, then asked, “You ever do anything with a guy?”

He nodded. “Like you said, lonely. Wasn't drunk, of course, but very lonely. Not many women on the front lines.”

She swirled her tongue around his tip hard, stroking behind his balls with two fingers and feeling him build towards release. “Bucky?”

He groaned, “Yeah. Decided it wasn't really our thing, though, when we tried kissing. We ended up laughing. I like soft lips, soft skin. You’re… my fantasy come to life.” He laid his head back against the shower wall, too overcome by sensation to talk any more.

She took up a steady rhythm, getting faster and harder as he gasped and moaned. She hummed as she pulled and sucked and heard him crying out. He tensed and struggled and she pushed him harder, relaxing her throat as much as she could and easing back slightly when he began to buck and lose control. He finally came, murmuring curses she couldn't quite make out. After, she chuckled, “You never know what they might put in the comic books of today, Steve. The truth could be worth a fortune.”

He gently pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply, “Some things are better kept between people who care about each other.”

She winked, “Even if you don’t want to marry me.”

He didn't take that very well. “Don’t. Please don’t tease about that. I don’t know where this will go, though I feel more like it will go places now that we’re opening up to each other. I just…”

She shook her head and pulled him close. “Sorry! Don’t panic, Steve! I’m not the one who brought it up to start. I've never given that ANY thought, honestly. All I've been able to think of is how much I want you.”

He grinned. “I understand and appreciate that.” He turned her around and pulled her back against him, hugging her close. Then he squeezed more soap into his hands and began using it to soften his exploration of her again. He murmured, “You have such an amazing figure.” He was squeezing and teasing her breasts again, murmuring words of appreciation. 

She felt him hardening against her back and said, “Wow! That’s fast!”

He chuckled, “Let’s hope that’s ALL that’s fast. Fantasies of you've been plaguing me these last couple of months.” He lifted her and pushed her against the wall, sliding easily inside her and using his strength to move her over him at a steady pace. He was stubborn and changed the pace up to prolong things, but they both came sooner than he liked. After that, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him, murmuring thanks and affection. They held to each other tightly, savoring the beginning of satisfaction with each other.

After a few minutes, she said, “Let’s dry off and hit the bed. I want the rest of my birthday present.” She slipped down to stand in front of him.

He kissed her and murmured, “I’m gonna buy you something nice, too, doll. I feel like the worst sort of heel.”

She chuckled, “Hey, America! Captain America’s a heel… and on the Fourth of July!” He tickled her and she shrieked. She turned the water off, nearly slipping and falling as she moved quickly, eager to get to bed with him. He caught her and swatted her bottom again. He pulled her close, lifted her off her feet against him and stepped out of the shower while kissing her. She muttered appreciatively, “Coordinated, though.”

He laughed, “Now.” He grabbed a towel for each of them and began to dry off. She did the same.

She kissed him deeply and said, “Now’s good.” She asked, “Can you say a really dirty word?”

He asked, “What word?”

She grinned, “Fuck.”

He made a face and laughed, “I’d rather just fuck you, Darcy.”

She ‘squeed’ and kissed him again. “Please do. I've been dying for it since the third date. We have lots of stupidity to make up for.” She simmered with excitement. “I want it fast and hard. I want you to totally lose control.”

He raised his brows a bit. “Don’t think I can go that far, doll. I’m pretty strong.” He dropped the towel and pulled her to the bed. She lay back.

She looked up at him, lips swollen and skin flushed, “Please?” She saw him blush more in his face and to the tips of his ears and watched him stiffen further. She added breathily, “Please, Steve. I want you. Please take me. Oh, please.” His body tensed more with each word. He lowered himself to the bed next to her and began to kiss her so deeply she could hardly catch her breath. She felt herself getting wetter just from his kisses. They both began to explore and caress fervently. He began to tease at her clit with his fingers, circling it and pushing her quickly towards another orgasm. She shifted back, almost too overwhelmed by sensation. He held her leg beneath his so she couldn't get away. She began to beg again, “Steve! I’m not sure I can… Oh! Yes! More!” His lips moved back to her breasts and he laved and suckled each while she strained against him, babbling more and more. Crying out with pleasure, she said, “Oh, yes! I want you, Steve. Please, please!”

He kissed down her belly to her center and began to slowly explore her with his tongue again. She came the instant he licked her swollen clit and he slowly licked and flicked her through that orgasm and to another. Then he shifted up and entered her. She was tight from just coming and he pushed in hard so that she gasped. He stopped and murmured sweetly against her skin, again suckling at her nipples. She felt the pleasure burning through her. Finally, when she’d adjusted to his size again he took up a steady rhythm, faster than she’d expected. She worked her hips, marveling at the delicious sensation of having him moving in and out so hard. She was crying out so that she was nearly screaming again. He was so strong that he was able to hold himself up and lift her hips with one hand so that he hit in her at the perfect angle to make her come apart. She saw white at the edges of her vision as she came again, long and hard, pulsing like crazy. He kept pushing in and out of her for a long time, slower, keeping all of her nerve endings aflame. After a fantastically long time, she felt his rhythm stutter and she squeezed him as tightly as she could inside, pulling him over the edge with her.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her against him as he shuddered with relief and satisfaction. “Happy Birthday, Darcy.”

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat and replied, “Happy Birthday, Steve. Thanks for my present. It’s the best.”

He grinned in reply, “A guy likes to hear that, but I’m gonna keep on giving it as promised just to make sure.”

She squeezed him and started kissing muscles along his chest, again singing the Beatles’ song ‘Birthday.’ “You say it’s your birthday! It’s my birthday too, yeah! They say it’s your birthday! We’re gonna have a good time! I’m glad it’s your birthday! Happy Birthday to you!” 

He chuckled, “You've got too much energy left. Need to make love again.” 

He tickled her again and she laughed, “Fish! I can’t believe you thought you’d defiled me with kisses on our first date!”

He kept tickling her, blushed and began to rain kisses down the sensitive skin of her neck, “Doll! I’m just getting started.”

fin


End file.
